


【求RP点梗三】⑳Mirror Mirror on the Wall

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, First Meetings, Gen, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】双树纪【出场人物】Mairon，Finrod，Aulë， Curufin【配对组合】M&&F（感觉好像又写跑题了_(:зゝ∠)_）【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年7月27日【总计字数】1368【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。索伦在双树纪之初就抛弃了奥力大大，跟蘑菇混了，但文中改成了双树纪末，蘑菇大大被放出来后，索伦才跟着他混的。我又懒了直接写了辛达名_(:зゝ∠)_抱歉，包子彻底乱了原来的顺序_(:зゝ∠)_，我会加油写的。





	【求RP点梗三】⑳Mirror Mirror on the Wall

“亮亮！”还在咿呀学语的芬罗德来到奥力的殿堂参观。

“哼，还黑黑呢。”库茹芬十分不想理这个堂弟，“你看完了之后自己出来，我在门口等你……喂，跟你说话，听到没？！”

前一段时间，年幼的芬罗德看到书里面奥力大人的宫殿，吵着要费纳芬带自己去玩。无奈当时费纳芬还比较年轻，想来想去就找到了在宫廷处理政务的大侄子。梅斯罗斯近来在处理秋收宴会的各类事宜，忙的不可开交。他想着五弟近期好像要去那里办事，就答应了下来。虽然以库茹芬的性格而言，担任此事并不是很靠谱，但似乎也没什么更加合适的人选。总不能让Atar带着去吧，至少库茹芬还是听自己话的，办事也比较靠谱。

于是，就出现了一开始的那幕。

“如传言中的那样不和，我今天算是见识到了。”奥力带着他的学徒们，走进了大殿。

库茹芬向大能者行礼，芬罗德在一旁认认真真地模仿起来，惹得周围的迈雅们大笑起来。“这是父亲托我带来的，奥力大人。”他恭敬地把一个匣子递到工匠之王的手里。

“迈荣，你带那孩子四处转转。先前费诺的长子捎信来，说他三叔家的长子很想来这儿看看。我和库茹芬还有事要谈。”奥力又吩咐了众学徒，随后离开大厅。

“你想看什么？”金发的迈雅一把抱起地上小小的娃娃。倘若王孙那会儿再年长些，在米那提里斯的塔底说不准还能认出他。

“看亮亮！”小精灵把刚刚的话又重复了一遍。迈荣觉得格外有趣，便毫不留情地笑了出来。本担心这孩子会不会不高兴，没想到……

“笑！”随即，孩子欢快的笑声在空荡的大厅中回响，陈列在两旁的珠宝玉石似乎感应到了客人的喜悦之情，忽明忽暗地眨着眼睛。

他可能只会说单词，迈荣心想。

左拐进入一个厅堂，四周的墙上挂满了大大小小的镜子。矿石作为光源悬在穹顶，经过镜面数次反射，将室内照得通亮。小精灵不解地看着抱着他的迈雅，他头发里有火焰与钢铁的味道，芬罗德忍不住多闻了几下。

“这是千面镜，据说拥有预知力的人能看见未来哦。”

芬罗德指了指其中的一面镜子，好似想要近距离看看，迈荣便带着他来到那面镜子前。说真的，他一次都没在镜子里看见过什么，倒觉得可能是公事者的玩笑话。奥力大人却总是在此静坐冥想，可自己也猜不出老师的心思。

“哇！”孩子的哭叫如一道霹雳，撕裂了大殿内的空气。听得声音的库茹芬，也不管是否合乎礼节便夺门而出，循声找到了千面镜大殿。那时，迈荣正一脸惊慌失措地哄着吓哭的芬罗德。

“怎么回事？！”来者明显有点怒意。其实库茹芬倒也不是如何在乎三叔家的孩子，只是出了些差错，回去挨骂的还是自己。他可不想没事找事。

“他说他要看这面镜子，我就把他抱过来。结果他一下子就哭了！精灵小孩真难懂。”迈荣用尽十八般武艺，还是觉得唱歌比较容易安抚小孩。

库茹芬顺着金发迈雅的视线看去，那面镜子上正不断重复着一些图像。红色的海水，东方的火焰，如刀锋的坚冰，湖边的对峙，递出的绿宝石戒指，风尘仆仆的三哥、自己外加一个不认识的黑发精灵，金发的陌生人高举着戒指，黑暗的降临，向镜子猛扑过来的妖狼！

那画面太真实了，库茹芬也被惊得倒退两步，难怪芬罗德会被吓哭。他转身问迈荣，然而后者说只能看见镜中他们三个的虚像。

傍晚回去的路上，芬罗德突然开口说：“镜子，怕怕。”

“那以后还要不要来玩了？”库茹芬抱了一大堆材料和图纸，正艰难地低头看脚下的路。

“不要了。有，大怪物！咬，Finda！”芬罗德跑到库茹芬面前，模仿他在镜中看到的最后一个画面。

“这儿没有怪物，回家。”


End file.
